english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kirby Morrow
Kirby Morrow (born August 28, 1973 in Jasper, Alberta) is a Canadian actor and voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Action Dad (2012) - Rico, Taxi Driver (ep12) *Action Man (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Alienators: Evolution Continues (2001) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011-2018) - Cole, Aquarium Guard (ep30), Biker #1 (ep46), Bizarro Cole (ep16), Constrictai General (ep16), Constrictai Soldier, Crashed Biker (ep78), Driver (ep82), Frightened Venomari (ep11), Ghost (ep54), Gravis (ep37), Janitor (ep18), Jeff (ep15), Lou, Masked Thug (ep14), Mini Robot (ep39), Mini Warrior Foreman, Moglar (ep35), Mr. Pale, Nindroid Driver (ep32), Officer Noonan (ep45), Onlooker (ep20), Security Guard (ep48), Security Man #2 (ep27), Stranger (ep81), Street Gang Member (ep76), Waitress (ep8) *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Anakin Skywalker, General Grievous (ep2), Ithorian Customer (ep2), Red Guard#2 (ep2) *Lego Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles (2013) - General Grievous, Anakin Skywalker (ep2) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001) - Additional Voices *Slugterra (2013) - Game Master (ep32) *Superbook (2011-2013) - Adam (ep1), Joseph (ep15), Pharaoh's Servant (ep4) *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2001) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2000-2003) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Jesus, Vendor#2 *Barbie in the Nutcracker (2001) - Nutcracker/'Prince Eric' *Mosaic (2007) - Mosaic *My Scene: Jammin' in Jamaica (2004) - Hudson *My Scene: Masquerade Madness (2004) - Hudson *My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) - Hudson 'Movies' *Ark (2005) - Rogan *Escape from Planet Earth (2013) - Baabian Citizen, Hazmat 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011) - Cole *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2011 Shorts) - Cole *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu (2018) - Cole (ep3) *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Wu's Teas (2017) - Cole *Lego Ninjago: Master of the 4th Dimension (2018) - Cole 'TV Mini-Series' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu: Decoded (2017-2018) - Cole 'TV Specials' *Dragons: Metal Ages The Movie (2005) - Gorhagar *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Breaking Point (2005) - Shirako Takamoto *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: Ignition (2005) - Shirako Takamoto *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Speed of Silence (2005) - Shirako Takamoto *Hot Wheels: AcceleRacers: The Ultimate Race (2005) - Shirako Takamoto *Hot Wheels: World Race (2003) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu: Day of the Departed (2016) - Cole, Lou 'Web Animation' *Lego Star Wars: The New Yoda Chronicles (2014) - Anakin Skywalker, Yet Another Leader (ep3) Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Zushonosuke Himekawa *Death Note (2008-2009) - Teru Mikami *Elemental Gelade (2006) - Additional Voices *Hikaru no Go (2005-2006) - Ito *Inuyasha (2002-2006) - Miroku *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - ElecMan *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Billy Katagiri, Marina's SP (ep13), Pilot (ep10) *Mobile Suit Gundam Wing (2000) - Additional Voices *Ōban Star-Racers (2006) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2002-2004) - Ryo Takatsuki *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Ryo Takatsuki *Ranma ½ (2001-2002) - Tofu Ono (ep131), Additional Voices *Star Ocean EX (2005) - Additional Voices *Starship Operators (2005-2006) - Takai Kiryu *Tokyo Underground (2005) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Armada (2002) - Rad *Transformers: Cybertron (2005) - Hotshot *Transformers: Energon (2004) - Rad 'Movies - Dubbing' *Escaflowne: The Movie (2002) - Van Fanel *Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz: Special Edition (2001) - Additional Voices *Inuyasha The Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004) - Miroku *Inuyasha The Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) - Miroku *Inuyasha The Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) - Miroku *Inuyasha The Movie 4: Fire on the Mystic Island (2006) - Miroku *Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack (2002) - Additional Voices *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A Wakening of the Trailblazer (2011) - Billy Katagiri Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Eternals (2014) - Ajak, Hospital Supervisor, Orlando, Tony Stark/Iron Man *Ultimate Wolverine Vs. Hulk (2013) - Tony Stark/Iron Man Video Games 'Video Games' *CSI: Dark Motives (2004) - Clayton Regis *Jackie Chan: Stuntmaster (2000) - Additional Voices *Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (2005) - Additional Voices *Thimbleweed Park (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Devil Kings (2005) - Azure Dragon *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Gyunei Guss *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Trowa Barton *Inuyasha: Feudal Combat (2005) - Miroku *Inuyasha: The Secret of the Cursed Mask (2004) - Miroku *Kessen (2000) - Hideie Ukita, Hideyori Toyotomi, Hiroie Kikkawa, Tadaoki Hosokawa *Mobile Suit Gundam: Encounters in Space (2003) - Dimitri *Trinity: Souls of Zill O’ll (2011) - Xenetes *Ys: The Ark of Napishtim (2005) - Camara, Lolo, Seblo, Ur Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (75) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (35) *Years active on this wiki: 2000-2018. Category:Canadian Voice Actors